Underneath the Mistletoe
by Miqila
Summary: It's Christmas and Pisti is bored. What happens when Yunan gives her a mistletoe?


**A.N: Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Magi."**

 **Underneath the Mistletoe**

It was Christmas Eve, and Pisti was bored. Really bored. She thought it'd be fun; Sinbad, all eight generals with their families, Alibaba and the like, absolutely _everyone_ were celebrating the Christmas in Sindria. But no one had time for her and she was bored.

" _If I could at least find Spartos; he's too polite to refuse... but no one knows where he's gone off to."_ the young woman sulked, clenching her fists _"I should've just gone to patrol the streets or something..."_

"Is something the matter, Pisti?" the blond woman jumped at the sudden sound, spinning around and coming face to face with Yunan. She hadn't known he was there, too.

"I'm bo~red" she whined, briefly considering messing with the young looking, old magi. It would take away her boredom, even if for just a little while. But the magi, wise as he was, could tell from her face what she was planning and was already getting ready to run.

"Wait wait!" Pisti wailed "Get me something interesting to do!"

Yunan turned back to her, going through his options. As a magi it wouldn't be hard for him to just disappear, but that simply wouldn't be nice. Finally, he settled on a certain option.

"I have something for you as long as you promise not to use it inappropriately" he told with a small smile. Pisti nodded excitedly, wondering what the magi had in store for her. His smile widening slightly, Yunan pulled something from behind his back. Pisti blinked.

"Yunan... that's a branch" she said.

"Not just any branch; it's a mistletoe" Yunan explained "And it's Christmas now."

Pisti blinked once, twice before smirking alongside Yunan. A gleam fit for an insane person came to her eyes as she snatched the branch from the man, calling out "Thanks Yunan" as she ran off. The magi smiled before saying to himself: "And now I shall leave in order to be as far as possible once people find out I was the one to give it to her."

XXXXX

It took only one minute and 45 seconds for Pisti to find her first targets. There, sitting on a bench, were Toto and Olba. It was time to attack.

Taking off from her hiding place, Pisti ran over to them, holding the mistletoe above their heads.

"Kissy kissy, guys!" she cheered with a grin. The two looked at each other before shrugging, kissing each other on the lips. Pisti snickered, but her smile soon fell once she saw that the two of them weren't stopping, starting to make out instead.

"I'm an idiot" she said mostly to herself "Of course a married couple would be no fun."

She took off with a huff, wanting to find new victims, soon spotting Drakon and Sahel. Nope, another married couple would be no fun. She wanted someone else.

"Hey Morgiana, let's dance" Pisti's ears perked up at Alibaba's voice. Going towards it, she soon found the blond and the fanalis on a balcony, listening to the music coming from the yard below. She watched as the couple started to dance, wondering if she should target them or not. They were engaged, so chances were she'd get no fun out of it... but this was _Alibaba_ ; she would bet her life on the fact that he didn't have much experience on the field. This just might be fun. She snuck up on the two... or tried to, anyway. Morgiana noticed her right away, but Pisti's plan wasn't doomed since the red head didn't seem to have the intention of pointing her out to Alibaba. Now she was only sneaking up on the younger blond, and she did so successfully.

"Kissy kissy!" she yelled again as she waived the branch above the couple, grinning as Alibaba jumped in surprise.

"Wha-!? Pisti?" he squeaked "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing really" she said, looking up at the branch. Taking the hint, Alibaba and Morgiana looked up, too. Alibaba flushed, but Morgiana's face was blank, which made Pisti understand that she didn't know what it was.

"If you end up under a mistletoe with someone, you gotta ki~ss him" Pisti sang, ignoring the glare from Alibaba. Morgiana, now understanding the situation, blushed as well.

"Wha~t's this?" Pisti sung with an evil gleam in her eyes; she was going to have _so much_ fun with those two "Don't tell me you haven't kissed before?"

"Eh!? Uh, well-"

"I have" Morgiana cut off the blond, getting the other two's full attention. What Pisti really took notice of was the word "I" instead of "we." This sounded juicy.

"What? But we haven't- wait, have we?" Alibaba questioned, going through his memory. Had he done something while he'd been drunk? It wasn't entirely impossible...

"We haven't; that's why I said "I" not "we."" Morgiana clarified. Alibaba stared at her blankly, wheels slowly turning in his head. Pisti understood it sooner, covering her mouth as she gasped. Hopefully she hadn't just caused any permanent damage... finally; it seemed that Alibaba got it.

"Wha- when!? Who was it!?" he sputtered out. Morgiana averted her eyes slightly as she said: "It was years ago; we weren't engaged yet. It doesn't matter who it was."

"Oh, okay..." Alibaba muttered, but both women could tell from his face that it was _not_ okay. Pisti sweat dropped, tiptoeing away quietly and leaving Morgiana to deal with her fiancé on her own. Even she didn't have the heart to pick on him any more than this... not today at least. Now, since that had gone so badly, who to target next?

Pisti walked ahead absentmindedly in the second floor, looking for people that she could have some fun with. Finding Sinbad with some woman would definitely bring her some amusement...

"Pisti" the blond heard her name. Turning her head to the right, she saw Masrur next to an open window, staring at her. Too bad he was alone.

"What's up, Masrur?" she asked. The fanalis rarely spoke, so when he did it was better to listen what he had to say.

"Is that mistletoe?"

"Yup" she said. Not saying more, Masrur waved her over. Curious, the blond did so and the redhead pointed out in the yard from the window, straight at a pair of arguing generals. Pisti stared at them before looking back at the fanalis with a smirk on her face. He smirked back.

"We need a rope" she said "I'll go get one. Watch them."

"Understood."

Pisti ran off and came back with the rope before one could say Dragon's full name out loud. She tied the mistletoe on it, impatiently waiting for the pair to come close enough so that she could drop it. But she got tired of waiting pretty fast.

"What now, Masrur?" she whined "They're too far and aren't coming any closer!"

"I'll handle it" Masrur said, taking off one of his bracelets and dropping it out of the window.

"Wha-?" Pisti tried to ask what the redhead was doing, but he just told her to shush and pointed out. Sharrkan and Yamuraiha, having heard a small thud, went to see what it was. As the two got to the bracelet Pisti understood, sliding the mistletoe out right above their heads with the rope.

"Isn't this one of Masrur's bracelets?" Yamuraiha questioned "Did he drop it?"

"Way to state the obvious" Sharrkan said, looking up "It came from up... there..."

"What is it?" Yamuraiha asked with a frown when Sharrkan trailed off. Since he didn't answer but kept staring up, she did so too. That was when Pisti, who was leaning out of the window with Masrur, decided to yell: "Kissy kissy guys!"

Sharrkan went red, and so did Yamuraiha after few seconds when she finally took in the situation.

"Wha-!?" she let out, flushing brighter than Masrur's hair.

"Like hell!" Sharrkan yelled, which got Yamuraiha to look at him.

""Like hell" you say?" she questioned with narrowed eyes "And what exactly makes the idea so nauseating? Do you think I'm not good enough for you?"

Pisti snickered while Masrur followed the pair with silent interest. This was going to be fun.

"Wha-? I didn't-" Sharrkan was _going to_ explain himself, but the demanding look and raised eyebrow on Yamuraiha's face made him reconsider and he blurted out: "Exactly, you witch bitch!"

"Witch bitch!?" Yamuraiha shrieked "Watch it sword freak!"

The two started arguing again, way louder than earlier. Pisti frowned, calling out to them: "Guys, the mistletoe!"

It did her no good as the two only continued arguing as if they hadn't heard her at all. With tears in her eyes, Pisti looked at Masrur, saying: "We failed."

Masrur patted her on the head, still following the argument of his two friends.

"Looks like it" he said "I'll go get my bracelet back."

With that he jumped down from the window, startling the two generals, but not enough to make them stop arguing as they soon continued, like the fanalis wasn't even there. Pisti pulled the mistletoe back, determined. Her next attack would be successful no matter what.

XXXXX

Pisti had found herself one more target pair. If this didn't work she'd drop the whole thing. She eyed Aladdin who was sitting by a fountain with none other than empress Kougyoku herself. It seemed like they were talking about Alibaba, but she didn't really pay attention to the details; it didn't matter to her. What mattered was that this would be a success. It was good that they were sitting on the edge of the fountain; the sound of water would drown out her approach. But there was also a problem; how to get behind them without getting wet? Would it be alright just to throw the mistletoe? She still had the rope after all... nah, they'd hear the splash. She needed another plan.

"Pisti? What are you do-?"

"Ssh! Not now, Spartos!" the young woman shushed the read head who had just come over. She had noticed him earlier, but thought he was just passing by "I'm busy right now!"

The blond continued to watch the pair and Spartos, slightly curious, did so too, patiently waiting for Pisti to do or say something.

"Fish!" Aladdin yelled suddenly, looking in the fountain "There are fish in here!"

"Hm?" Kougyoku turned to look as well "Oh, you're right!"

Pisti grinned. They had both turned around; this was her chance. Untying the rope from the branch, she started to tiptoe over to the pair.

"I wonder if Yamu put them here~" Aladdin mused, completely unaware of the approaching blond. However, Kougyoku could see the other woman's reflection on the surface of the water. Quickly, she snatched Aladdin's staff from him, whacking the mistletoe away just before Pisti managed to put it above their heads. The blond, not expecting the impact, yelped as she lost her balance.

"Huh?" Aladdin only noticed her just now.

"Pisti!" Spartos leaped forward, mostly out of instinct since he knew she could take care of herself. The fall wouldn't have caused any serious damage. Still, the redhead rushed to catch her, doing so successfully.

"Are you alright?" he asked, steadying the younger general on her feet.

"Yeah" she said "Thanks Spartos."

Their attention was soon directed to the poorly hidden giggling of Kougyoku and the open laughter of Aladdin. Frowning, Spartos asks: "May I ask what you find to be so funny?"

Instead of answering, Aladdin made kissy faces at them, finally causing Kougyoku to lose control and laugh at them openly. With a shaky hand, the redhead empress pointed at the mistletoe branch still in Pisti's hand, now right above the pair of generals. They looked up.

"Oops..." Pisti muttered with a nervous laugh. Spartos, the young knight who was far too innocent when it came to these things, took a bit longer. However, when he did understand his face reddened.

"Is that- but that is... that is indecent!" he stuttered, his eyes darting around, looking anywhere but at Pisti.

"But it's a Christmas tradition~" Aladdin sang "Aren't traditions greatly respected in Sasan?"

Spartos didn't know what to say to that; the Magi was right after all. Pisti, tired of being ignored and watching Spartos' inner conflict, decided to take the matters in her own hands... or should we say lips?

"Spartos"

"Ye-"the young king was cut off by Pisti's lips landing on his. Stunned, Spartos froze. Pisti broke away from the kiss, running away with the mistletoe still in hand.

"See ya!"

XXXXX

"I feel sorry for Spartos" said Ja'far as he and Sinbad watched the knight king from a balcony, having just seen Pisti run off.

"Why? He got a kiss, didn't he?" Sinbad asked, getting a sigh from Ja'far.

"That's the point; showing affection in front of others is not something done in Sasan. They deem it indecent." the white haired man explained, making Sinbad snort.

"He's too inexperienced for his own good" he said, turning to his assistant with an overly annoying smirk "Both of you are, actually."

A vein popped on Ja'far's head as he glared at Sinbad, saying: "For your information: I have plenty of experience on those things."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really" he replied, turning away "Where do you think I have been all those times I _haven't_ gotten to you in time before you've caused trouble with women?"

Sinbad blinked in surprise; was his assistant serious?

No, he was bluffing, but Sinbad didn't need to know that.

"Huh... I did not know that" the old king of Sindria said "Is there anyone special I should know about?"

"There isn't" Ja'far answered "Is there anyone _I_ should know about?"

"..."

"..."

"Where do you think Pisti went?" Sinbad was changing the subject on purpose and Ja'far, not wanting his bluff to be exposed, allowed it.

"Who knows" it was as the white haired man said this that something hit him on the face. Before he could grab it, it was pulled away, hovering above their heads.

"Don't tell me she..." Ja'far got Sinbad's attention with this, and together they looked up, seeing the mistletoe and a grinning young blond at the window.

"PISTI!"

 **A.N: I'll leave it up to you readers to decide if they actually kissed or not. :p**

 **Once more: Merry Christmas!**


End file.
